


【海森】魔女集会·乳香四溢

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基/海森】魔女集会 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 魔女集会AU狼人锤x魅魔基，吸血鬼海x人类巫师森简介：Tom和Benedict去约顿海姆出差，捡到了一个小婴儿，小婴儿需要人奶，但在这时点他们找不到奶妈或者任何代替品，所以最后他们只能......注意事项：*接受不了男性产奶的请回避一下......*原梗来自Ampil，请疯狂打call！把电话打爆那种！*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【海森】魔女集会·乳香四溢

那是发生在Tom和Benedict去约顿海姆出差的最后一个晚上。

 

终于结束工作的两人拖着疲惫的身躯准备回去旅店。

 

途中，他们经过一所教堂，一阵小婴儿的哭声引起了他们的注意。

 

而心地善良的他们当然停下去查看了这名小婴儿。

 

“看来教堂暂时没人。”Tom抱着小Baby，适量的摇晃、抚摸，直到他停止抽泣后才停下。

 

而身为医生兼法师的Benedict仔细用魔法检查了一下他身上有没有受伤或者隐疾，确定婴儿完好无损后却没放下心来。

 

“嗯......施点祝福法术等明天早上教堂的人来领养？”Tom已经开始逗着这个可爱的小宝宝了。

 

Benedict皱起眉头盯了一会儿这个小婴儿，又望着这个教堂，然后叹了一口气，说：“这个孩子是魅魔。”

 

好友的话让Tom的动作顿了一下。

 

的确，这孩子身上有一层魔力。

 

Tom用法术抹去了咒语，原来，小婴儿被人上了一层幻术。

 

幻术解除后孩子恢复了原来的姿态。

 

他的额头上有两个小鼓包，黑色的小尾巴也从尾椎处长了出来。

 

浮现出来的还有蓝色的肌肤和血红的瞳色。

 

“魅魔......”Tom摸了一下小baby头上的小鼓包，大概再长大一点这俩鼓包就会长成一对犄角吧，而这条小尾巴也会变得越来越长。

 

“怎么办？”Tom歪头看向Benedict。

 

“对啊，怎么办？”Benedict挠挠头发，看向四周，“我不认为约顿海姆这迷信的地方会接受魅魔......就算是教堂也应该不会接受吧？”

 

约顿海姆盛产黄金和珠宝，但是巨人一族备受歧视，就算价值连城的宝石卖到外地去也不会赚到多少钱。再加上约顿海姆地域偏僻，又近冰山，人数稀少，食物、医疗、科技等资源短缺、落后一直都是个问题。

 

加上约顿海姆的人民十分迷信，认为，魔女、魅魔、吸血鬼等是不详之物，虽然人类也这么觉得，但是在约顿海姆，这方面会比人类更加严重。他们甚至认为这些生物是导致他们不幸的源头，这就导致了这个小孩子不会被约顿海姆接受，不可能在约顿海姆立足，只能在这冰冷的石板上冻死，更过分可能会被公开处决，“献祭”给上天，而生下他的一家人也可能被视为带来厄运的扫把星。

 

“怎么办......”

 

见好友没回应的Benedict转向Tom，然后一脸嫌弃的看着他。

 

正在逗小婴儿的Tom感受到来自好友的视线，抬起头就看到他满脸写着“不是吧”的表情。

 

“......Wha......What？”Tom停下逗弄小孩子的手，只是稳稳的抱着他。

 

“你该不是打算又揣个崽回去吧？”

 

“Of course not！”Tom心虚的看向摇篮，但他能想象到Benedict正在挑眉，所以只能默默说实话：“Yes......”

 

“想揣就揣呗，又没说不行。”Benedict露出了一副“替我们的爸爸Tom感到骄傲”的表情。

 

“Really？”虽然Tom看不懂。

 

“Yup, I know you are a responsible adult.”Benedict脱下围巾，递给了Tom，然后捡起了摇篮和Tom的包包，转身前往他们的旅店，“反正你家里就有两个了，再多一个对你来说也一样吧？”

 

“Thanks Benedict.”Tom接过围巾，将它裹好在宝宝身上，然后急步跟上友人。

 

“话说你要给他取个什么名字？”

 

“嗯......Loki吧。L-o-k-i，感觉挺不错的。”

 

 

 

终于到了房间后，两人基本算是瘫痪了在床上，连澡都不想洗了，真心累了个半死。

 

而小Loki好像也没什么大碍，他小小一团的沉睡着，大概叫也叫不醒。

 

看着这小蓝团子的睡颜，法师二人也十分安心，安置好宝宝后便因为洁癖一个接一个的爬去洗澡刷牙睡觉了。

 

然后Loki就在深夜吵醒了两位法师。

 

“唔哇——啊呜......呜....呜哇——！”QAQ

 

“喔......Loki不哭不哭！怎么啦？是不是饿了呀？”

 

“啊......” “......”

 

说完这句两位顶尖大法师便直接定在了原地。

 

等等......这里好像不存在奶水或者代替奶水的东西......

 

伴随着宝宝的哭闹声Tom只能边哄边使劲想办法，而Benedict也在甩了房间一个隔音咒后费劲思考。

 

没办法，他们真的想不到有什么咒语能喂饱孩子或者变出乳汁，加上现在这种时间在约顿海姆能找到奶妈吗？

 

总不能甩婴儿一脸眩晕咒吧？

 

小Loki的哭声停不下来，Benedict为小宝宝查看了一下，而宝宝的确是饿了，这让他们俩更加没办法了。

 

“呃......额......我出去问问看吧！比在这干想好！”说完Benedict便抓起钱包往楼下冲了，由于着急，行走途中还撞到了椅子。

 

这就导致房间里只剩下Tom和小Loki了。

 

当然，Tom也不允许自己只坐在床上干等，他打开炼药包思考剩下的材料能不能搞点什么东西。

 

火焰花的花蜜（宝宝又不是火焰蜂），彩虹羊的羊奶（虽然这是奶，但这种羊的奶水只适合药用），龙骨与龙蛋壳磨成的药粉（不是食物），金苹果的果肉干（小孩子怎么可能吃这种东西！），黑森林的蘑菇（直接吃会死人的，更何况小孩子），金银树的树叶（不是食物x2），还有冬虫夏草（这是药），噢当然，从英国带来的茶包（啊，英国人！）。

 

剩下的这些材料根本做不了代替奶水的东西，应该说里面压根儿就没有一个是制作奶水的材料。

 

这就让Tom挠破了头，Loki还在他怀里哭着，沙哑的哭声让他心疼死了。

 

等等......彩虹羊的羊奶和火焰花的花蜜......

 

Tom好像想到了什么，轻轻的放下孩子后一把抓起一旁的炼药书，然后他找到了——

 

——催奶剂的制作方法。

 

“空孕催乳剂是一种在女性没有怀孕的情况下能使其产生乳液的药剂，当然对于男性也能发挥用处......奶水是可以食用的......制作方法是......”

 

Tom看见奶水能食用后就没管怎么多，连后面有没有副作用也没理，抄起材料便开始了制作。还好催乳剂的制作方法简单，差不多五分钟便制作完成了。

 

然后，Tom便把催乳剂一口闷了。

 

喝完整杯催乳剂后Tom等了一分钟都觉得什么都没发生，便拿起药书、想检查自己是不是配错了什么。

 

但碰到书之前，Tom便感受到胸口开始发疼发热，乳头更像是被无数根针刺中了一样。

 

他解开衣服一看，他的乳头果然肿了，而且硬得像小石子一样。而胸部则以肉眼可见的鼓起，不一会里面便充满了乳汁，甚至在乳尖上冒起了一个个小白点，大概是乳孔打开了，但他也不确定。

 

Tom突然觉得很羞耻，毕竟刚刚顾着孩子没想这么多，到了自己真真正正的拥有了“奶子”之后这种羞耻感是真的无法形容。

 

噢对，Loki！

 

Tom走到孩子面前，打算抱起他，可是又害怕这种奶水的安危，虽然书上写无毒无害、与正常哺乳期女性分泌的乳汁一样，但身为男子的Tom难免有些担心。

 

“呜......”他先是捏上了自己“新生的乳房”，一捏便有几滴奶水渗了出来，吓得Tom赶紧用手袖擦掉。

 

但Tom其实得“试吃一下”，毕竟......不放心。

 

而小Loki好像闻到了奶香还是因为哭累了，哭声减少了一大半，只留下了几声抽泣。

 

见Loki情绪稳定了下来Tom稍稍用力挤了一下自己软乎乎的胸部，奶水再次滴到他的手上，而这次他没有害羞地擦掉，而是鼓起勇气舔了一下。

 

甜甜的，有点腥，但又有点像糖水，而且乳香四溢，应该是没事。

 

Tom坐在床上，将Loki抱起，让自己的乳头对上Loki的小嘴巴，然后闭上眼睛，一副忍辱负重的表情。

 

Loki本能的含上眼前的乳头，轻轻的吸吮了起来，等待许久的奶香终于流进他的口中，让他伸出小手摸上Tom“妈妈”的乳房，并且更加用力的吮吸他的乳首。

 

而Tom就有点不好受了，本来他的乳头就挺敏感的了，属于一碰就会硬的那种，加上催乳剂的效果和Lok恰到好处的吸吮，Tom觉得有一丝不好的预感在下腹游荡。

 

羞耻心不停的折磨着法师，但是他要忍住，为了小Loki他不能轻举妄动，他要乖乖的坐好、喂奶。

 

最后，小Loki饿肚子事件总算是解决了。

 

Tom为小Loki扫了扫背，听见他打个了奶隔之后才放心的把Loki放在床上，为他盖好被子，让他好好睡上一觉。

 

而Tom也想立马倒在床上，他打赌，他能在一秒之内睡着。

 

但揣着胸前这两个水蜜桃睡觉是不可能的，这一辈子都不可能的。

 

“奶爸”Tom想了一想，果然还是趁好友没回来，赶紧挤空乳房内的奶水再休息。于是他便拿起容器，将乳汁挤进瓶子里。

 

过程中Tom一直都是涨红着脸，根本不敢睁开他那双漂亮的大眼睛去直视自己的行为。

 

由于他挤压的力度有点大，毕竟他想早点完事早点结束苦难，所以奶水算是从乳孔里喷洒出来的。乳液落进容器里的声音让Tom的耳朵染上一片粉红，奶水从瓶口漏出、滴到他手上时差点被将近人类体温的人奶烫伤。

 

这耻度大的简直令Tom叫救命，真的是完全不敢睁眼看。

 

可是不清空又不能睡觉，他敢打赌，如果不清空，明天一大早起床时他胸口上的衣服必定是一大片水迹。而且被Benedict看见肯定更加要命，被好友撞见自己胸部大了一圈可还行？！

 

为了他的衣服和面子，他现在只好挤满一个又一个的瓶子。

 

最终，在Tom挤完三瓶的人奶后他的乳房终于是空了。

 

他赶紧去看了看药书，确认这配方只是一次性催奶，而且也没什么副作用后放下了心，擦干了胸口、手后，以及地板，把奶瓶藏好，用魔法叫Benedict回来，便虚抱着小Loki，睡着了。

 

用来传达信息的魔法小鸟穿过门缝后便化作了闪光消失了，因为收信人Benedict早就在Tom装完第二个奶瓶时回来了，看见自己好友为了孩子能做到这种地步，Benedict只能出于尊敬尊重并一脸心情复杂的等在门后散发着母性光辉的好友完事。

 

不过简直了卧槽，这画面会卡在他脑里面永远挥之不去。

 

到现在Tom还是觉得那个经历实在是惨不忍睹，真的是太过于羞耻了。

 

万幸的是那时候的Loki还小，根本记不住他曾经喝过自己的奶水（应该）。

 

以及（他以为）Benedict没发现这件事。

 

不然他肯定要挖个坑然后把自己埋进去的。

 

 

 

噢对，还有，还好这种配方没让Chris知道。

 

不然Tom都不知道自己会经历什么比这个更可怖的事情......

 

只可惜......

 

有一天Tom，Chris，Benedict一起去酒吧喝酒。

 

Chris只是作为家属跟过去而已，毕竟他酒量还是比Tom大那么一些的。

 

而Tom也没想到自己和Benedict的酒品能这么差。

 

Benedict醉酒后就进入胡言乱语状态，以跑马般的语速诉说了当天Tom使用了催奶剂的情况。

 

还详细描述了他看见的场景。

 

然后Benedict先生就直接跑去洗手间了，留下一副黑着脸的Chris和红着脸的Tom。

 

“Chris？Chris～～谢谢你陪我来这里......这里是什么来着？”

 

Tom的声音因为酒精而变得哑哑的，耳尖已经完全染红，开始他的语无伦次。

 

“Tom......”Chris吞了一口唾沫，声音有点小，可能是有点害羞，“Did you......”

 

见Tom又拿起了酒瓶子灌了后Chris默默把他放下的啤酒往自己的方向推了推，以免Tom继续喝这些麦黄色的液体。

 

“Tom......”

 

“What？What？？”

 

Tom好像没听清他说的话，但他没有往声源方向靠，而是选择俯下身，就好像Chris是蹲在地上和他说话一样。

 

Chris以为他是想吐，只好轻拍Tom的后背，看看他能不能吐出点什么，结果见Tom没有任何反应后用双手把他的脸蛋捧起来。

 

Tom现在用着迷离的眼神看着Chris，眼睛水汪汪的，仿佛森林前有了一片湖水。脸蛋也和耳朵一样红得跟苹果似的，两片唇色极好的唇瓣微微张开，Chris能看见他的舌头能木木的停在中间。白色的衬衫被他自己解了两个纽扣，能清楚看见他的锁骨和一大片洁白的胸膛。

 

Chris忍不住舔了一下嘴唇，然后Tom傻乎乎的笑了：“诶嘿嘿，我有告诉过你你长得跟天神一样吗？”

 

Tom拿开Chris的手，扣着他的脖子，然后在他的脸上吧唧了一口后扑进了吸血鬼的怀里，然后捏着大儿子的肱二头肌，又痴痴的笑了起来：“诶嘿嘿～我喜欢你健身，我们都喜欢你健身～”

 

 

 

在那之后嘛。

 

Tom被Chris抱了回家。

 

啊、当然，出于礼貌，Chris还是为Benedict给他朋友Martin打了个电话的。

 

然后就丢下他不管了。

 

回到家后Tom就被Chris丢在了床上，然后......

 

咳咳嗯。

 

事后Chris表示没办法，喝醉酒的Tom太可爱了。

 

而Tom则表示，觉得自己乳头要被吮掉了......第二天连衣服都不能穿......

 

啊？什么？

 

你问Chris有没有让Tom用催乳剂？

 

当然没有了！

 

他怎么舍得让Tom再喝那种奇怪的东西！

 

况且！

 

他可以喝下面“挤出”的奶♂代替！

 

不稀罕什么“母奶”！

 

哼！

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
